1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions for cleaning the skin which preferably are transparent, water-rinsable, gelled in appearance, and rich in oils.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cleaning the skin is very important, especially for face care. It must be as effective as possible because the fatty residues such as excess sebum, residues of the cosmetic products which are employed daily, and make-up products, especially the water-resistant "waterproof" products, accumulate in skin folds and at the surface of the skin and can block skin pores and entail the appearance of spots. Poor cleaning, and in particular poor rinsing, are often responsible, among other causative factors, for a sallow complexion.
In the field of skin cleaning the removal of make-up of water-resistant "waterproof" types, of transfer-free products and of heavy make-ups, like stage make-ups, requires the use of oily compounds to be effective. Oily compositions are recognized for their effectiveness as cleaning agents and/or make-up removers. They in fact allow lipophilic soiling and make-up to be dissolved very easily, in particular the "waterproof" and transfer-free make-ups which are known to be difficult to remove.
However, the use of an oily composition is not always free from disadvantages:
oily lotions run and are difficult to handle, PA1 oily compositions, usually thickened with waxes, silicas, modified clays or polyvalent salts of fatty acids, are usually turbid or opaque and relatively unattractive in appearance; their stability over time is often limited, PA1 oily compositions on the whole are difficult to remove: PA1 either they are removed mechanically with the aid of a swab, which frequently results in a skin irritation; moreover, this type of application has the disadvantage of leaving an oily film on the skin; PA1 or surfactants are incorporated in them to make them water-rinsable and tolerance for them is lost, in particular in the case of sensitive skins; in addition, some surfactants (especially oxyethylenated sorbitan esters) are easily oxidizable and the rinsability of these compositions is not the best.
Oily compositions for cleaning the skin, in the form of a stable transparent gel including a hydrophilic sucrose fatty ester and a polyol are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,755, JP-5-229916 and JP-60-115509. However these compositions have an insufficient rinsability. Moreover, sucrose derivatives exhibit a high instability to temperature.